


Something Different

by TheKingsChimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, M/M, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingsChimera/pseuds/TheKingsChimera
Summary: Hope everyone enjoys the story. Inspired mostly by Tyler Posey sporting a beard in his new movie "Alone". Might do a follow up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys the story. Inspired mostly by Tyler Posey sporting a beard in his new movie "Alone". Might do a follow up.

It’s been three days.

  
Three days since Scott came home for summer break and Theo can’t stop thinking about the Alpha. That’s nothing new to him though. Theo’s always harbored an attraction to Scott and who could blame him, it’s Scott after all. So understandably he was a bit disgruntled when Scott left Beacon Hills to attend UC Berkley at the start of the year. Oh, he didn’t blame the man for leaving. Scott deserved the break from being Beacon Hill’s protector and a chance at getting his life back on track after everything.

  
In fact, Scott’s absence was a blessing in disguise for Theo weirdly enough. Even after Monroe’s failed crusade against them, he knew that the pack didn’t trust him or consider him a true ally. He doesn’t hold it against them. Theo knew damn well it would take years at least before the McCall pack would even think of him as a friend despite Scott vouching for him and Liam’s occasional support. It hurt, he’ll admit that, the way Stiles and Malia would look at him, the downright pity in Corey’s eyes and the way Derek tenses up when he so much as glances at Stiles. Of course, that last one with Derek is probably more about the man’s overprotectiveness of his boyfriend than actual hate but it hurt regardless.

  
Because of that, when Scott left, Theo was determined to at least earn a little trust with them by helping. It was the least he could do even if they didn’t trust him. And with Scott gone, he couldn’t rely on the Alpha’s good word to smooth things over. However, Scott leaving also helped Theo not being so fixated on the man all the time. He never realized just how much time he spent thinking about Scott and with the Alpha no longer around, it was apparent to him that he might be a bit obsessed. So, he decided to instead focus that energy on helping the pack which had a few results.

  
With Liam, it was easy to smooth things over. The Beta and him had a natural chemistry even if there were a few kicks and punches thrown between them. After a bit of training and some heated sparring, he could tell that Liam tolerated, if not respected, him in a surprisingly brotherly way. Malia on the other hand was a different story. The bad blood between them seemed only to boil over in very passive aggressive ways. And as much as he deserved those barbs, he always tossed them back with equal venom even though he knew he shouldn’t. Scott, before he left, kept telling him to not engage with Malia until some time has passed, but dammit if he couldn’t keep his tongue in check. It doesn’t help that the were coyote still found him attractive, he could practically smell it now and then. He knows Malia hates that part of her but it was such an easy way to verbally fight back. So suffice to say, things haven’t improved between them.

  
Stiles though was a weird case. At times, Theo could tell that the man respected his wit and cunning but the undercurrent of the past was always there. It was a strange back and forth, a hate/respect relationship that bordered on Derek almost ripping his throat out now and then. He knows he fucked up with Stiles, using the man like that, alienating him from Scott. Hell, he wouldn’t forgive himself either. And then there was Corey. Corey was the last person Theo expected to warm up to him but the fellow chimera did just that. Even after everything, the man forgave him, if only slightly. He doesn’t deserve it though and the pity in Corey’s eyes when the man senses that only hurts him more. But at least Corey didn’t outright despise him and that was good enough.  
And now after four months of this, Scott was finally back.

  
But something was different about the man, something Theo found very interesting.

  
Theo looks over his shoulder, sneaking a glance at Scott who was busy talking to his mother. The Alpha’s back was to him and he felt his eyes linger on those strong, broad shoulders a little too long before he jerked his head back to the TV.

  
“Nice party, right?” Liam’s voice makes him turn to his left, the Beta taking a seat next to him on the couch.

  
“It’s alright,” He replies, taking a breath of Liam’s scent. Liam was the only one besides Scott that was completely relaxed next to him and he couldn’t help but appreciate the lack of hostile chemical signatures from them. It was something he hoped would become normal around the others one day.

  
Liam cracks a grin. “Come on, Theo. Scott’s back. You can drop that stoic thing you do for a little bit.”

  
The Beta wasn’t wrong. This was Scott’s homecoming (well for the summer) party after all and he could loosen up if just for a short time. But it was hard to loosen up around the Alpha, especially now, and he can’t exactly say that to Liam. So instead of replying he lightly shoves Liam and smiles when the man chuckles.

  
“Fine, fine, be that way.” Liam lays back into the couch, an easy-going grin on his face. Theo can’t help but feel a little warmth run up his spine at that. It was nice to see the Beta relaxed after everything they’ve been through. To think Liam was almost gunned down like an animal not a year ago. Thank God he wasn’t too late.

  
“Yo Scotty,” Stiles’ unmistakable voice suddenly rings out just as the front door swings open. In walks the man with his trademark friendly smile and a box. Derek is right behind him with his scowl but there was a ghost of a smile there and Theo knows the man is happy even if he rarely shows it.

  
“What took you guys so long?” Scott asks and Theo looks over his shoulder just in time to see the Alpha turn to face Stiles and…damn.

  
There it is, the thing that’s different about Scott that’s been stuck in his mind for three days straight. Scott was now sporting a very flattering and downright sexy beard. It was bushy but neat and Scott’s uneven jawline somehow made it even more attractive. It made the Alpha more mature looking and yet those puppy brown eyes held a youthful spark that balanced everything out. Just, God Scott looked so good.

  
“I was baking,” Stiles replies and Theo’s brought out of some suggestive thoughts of his.

  
“Yeah, that’s why you smell like Derek so much,” Scott teases and the smirk on Stiles’ face is all the proof everyone needs. Derek just scoffs, ignoring the pat on the back Stiles gives him, but Theo can see the man untense a bit.

  
“Anyway, I made your favorite,” Stiles says, presenting the box to Scott.

  
“With extra cheese?” Scott asks, his brown eyes getting that shine to them.

  
“Of course.”

  
“Smells really good,” Liam pipes up.

  
“Yeah, it does. Wonder what it is?” Theo replies, the aromatic smell of cheese and fresh bread wafting through the air.

  
Scott looks directly at them and fuck, that beard seems to add a gravitas to the Alpha even when he’s just playfully smiling. “You’ll have to wait to find out. This is dessert.” Scott tells them, an impish grin on his beautiful face. The Alpha disappears into the kitchen with the box, Stiles right on his heels.

  
“Ugh I’m hungry now,” Liam grumbles.

  
Theo suppresses his laugh and pulls out a few Jolly Ranchers out of his pocket. “Here.”

  
Liam eagerly snatches them up, unrolls the green apple one of course, and pops the candy into his mouth. “Thanks, glad you remembered this time.”

  
Theo rolls his eyes. Ever since they discovered they both like Jolly Ranchers, him and Liam have had an arrangement to carry around a few of them at a time. It was a nice way to relax after a sparring session or just to hang out. “At least I didn’t get the soft ones that one time.”

  
“I wanted to try something different.”

  
“Yeah but it sucked.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
His name suddenly hits his ears and Theo immediately recognizes that particular voice. Malia, and it sounds like she’s talking to Scott in the kitchen about him. He suppresses a snarl deep within him. He doesn’t need to hear every word to know, Malia’s tone is laced with small bits of venom like always when she’s talking about him. That he can handle, but it’s the fact that she’s talking about him to Scott of all people, most likely telling Scott about how he fucked up this and said that while the Alpha was away. A part of him wants to run in there and shut her up and yet another part reminds him that Scott would reprimand him and…dammit that would hurt more than Malia’s worst insults.

  
“Theo, can I talk to you?”

  
That’s Scott’s voice, shit.

  
“Yeah,” he replies, a small knot in his stomach as he gets to his feet. Fuck, if Malia got him in trouble with Scott…

  
Scott is at the entrance to the kitchen, waiting patiently, those brown eyes not betraying anything as Theo walks up to him. The Alpha motions to follow him and he does, a pit forming in his stomach and he has to fight the urge to run, some instinctive side of him wanting to curl up somewhere. No, he’s different now, there’s no reason to act like that anymore.

  
He follows Scott up to the man’s room and once inside the Alpha shuts the door. Swallowing, he stands there, watching Scott run a hand though his mop like hair, the black strands complimenting the Alpha’s beard. Fuck just say something Scott.

  
“So, I heard you kinda looked after everybody while I was gone,” Scott finally says.

  
That’s it? “Uh yeah, I tried, seemed only right after… you know.” Theo responds, letting the wonderful scent of Scott’s room wash over him. This is probably the only time he’s ever going to be allowed in here. Might as well make the best of it.

  
Scott shoots him one of his “I’m proud” smiles and God it feels amazing, like a blazing but welcoming fire in his chest. “Good, I know you wouldn’t let me down.” The Alpha takes a step forward and Theo swallows the hitch in his throat. “Though Malia thinks otherwise.”

  
Of course. “Okay, yeah I know I messed up but I’m trying Scott. She just-.”

  
“Easy, Theo,” Scott cuts him off and did the man get closer to him? “I know you’re trying and it’s okay. You did good.”

  
Something in him runs up his spine, Scott’s praise and scent waking up things inside him that begin to flood his veins with warmth. “Thanks.” The word leaves his lips rarely but Scott’s grin was worth it.  
An uncomfortable silence falls around them and Theo doesn’t know what to say because what the hell should he say? He’s never been one for words, well words that aren’t meant to manipulate and obscure. Scott just looks at him, like the man is waiting for something. But what?

  
It’s a full minute before he sees Scott bite his bottom lip, a flash of red in his eyes and what’s wrong with him. “Four months,” Scott says. “Four fucking months and I can’t take it anymore Theo.”

  
What? “Take what?” Scott doesn’t say anything just takes another step forward, then another, then another and soon Theo finds himself up against the wall the Alpha just a foot away. “Scott what the fuck is going on?”

  
Scott’s eyes flash red again and takes another step, closing the distance between them. Theo braces himself, throwing his hands up just in case. Scott’s probably just territorial after being away for so long and is lashing out a little. It’s happened before, after chasing Monroe to Mexico and putting an end to her. Fuck maybe college was more stressful for Scott than he thought.

  
Theo’s ready for anything, his muscles tense and his reflexes sharpened as Scott leans in and…what? His breath gets trapped as Scott’s beard brushes past his cheek, the Alpha taking a long heavy sniff from his neck and exhaling hot breath in a sigh that ghosts over his jaw. “Four months without you,” Scott whispers into his ear, his voice cut with a growl that ignites so many things deep inside him. What the hell is going on?

  
Then like a switch, Scott draws back, his face falling into something akin to shock and embarrassment and it would be kinda cute if Scott hadn’t just whispered sex into his ear. “Fuck,” he sighs looking at the ceiling before turning his back to him. The man’s strong shoulders sag as he shuffles towards the bed and takes a seat, burying his face in his hands. “I’m sorry…I lost control.” Scott finally says. “That wasn’t how I wanted to…”

  
He sucks in a breath, his heart hammering as what feels like lava run through his veins. Was Scott…did Scott miss him? And what the hell was that growl in his ear about because he kinda wants more of that. “Wanted to what Scott?” he asks, feeling his body shake just a bit. God, does Scott have this much control over him?

  
Scott looks up at him, his normally happy brown eyes now looking disappointed, but the disappointment isn’t directed at Theo. “Come on, Theo. We both know you’ve been staring at me for three days straight and plenty of times before I left. I know a crush when I see one.”

  
Shit…” You knew?” is all he can say as he fights the urge to bolt out the window.

“Yeah, I knew and I wanted to says something before but I didn’t want to…you were doing so good, I didn’t want to fuck it up.” Scott sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Of course, Scott didn’t say anything, bleeding heart and all. “What did you want to say?” he asks even though he fears the answer. He doesn’t deserve someone like Scott, might as well have the Alpha end this attraction now before it spirals out of control. It’ll hurt but it’s for the best.

  
“That…that I…” Scott cuts himself off and just gets up. In two steps the Alpha is an inch away from him again and he takes in a lung full of Scott’s scent. A flash of red and…holy shit.  
Scott’s kissing him, Scott motherfucking McCall is kissing him.

  
He doesn’t know how to react, like a deer in headlights he just stands there, drinking in the Alpha’s comforting scent as warm lips and bushy stubble touches his skin. It’s amazing, practically indescribable and he feels warmth surge through his veins like hot chocolate and fuck, don’t stop. But all of a sudden, he feels Scott start to pull back and no, not now. Fuck he’s not kissing back, wake up Theo.

  
“No,” he gasps, his arms coming to life and he grabs the back of Scott’s fluffy hair, drawing him back into the kiss the he happily returns this time. Scott growls, the Alpha’s strong hands taking hold of him and he feels himself getting pushed up against the wall, with the man’s lips leading his all at the same time. This has to be a fucking dream.

  
Fuck, everything in him feels alive, Scott’s scent filling his lungs, the Alpha’s strong sturdy body pressed up against him and that fucking beard making his skin tingle wonderfully. He grabs the small of the other wolf’s back, tempted to slip his hand down Scott’s jeans and cup that incredible ass that he’s spent way too much time sneaking peeks at, but restrains himself. Scott presses in more, his beard scratching him in all the right ways, and Theo slips a hand under Scott’s shirt, the Alpha arching into him when he runs his fingers down that smooth strong back.

  
Reluctantly, Theo disconnects and takes a breath that he wished he didn’t need. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do that,” Scott tells him, his voice hot yet happy.

  
“Oh yeah?” He smirks back, even though inside he can’t fucking believe it himself. Like holy shit, Scott kissed him, Scott’s attracted to him. What the ever-loving fuck did he do to deserve this?

  
“Yeah. Been wanting to do that for a while now.” Scott sighs happily, stealing a quick kiss. “Being away only made it worse. Four months was way too long.” The Alpha leans in some more and God, Scott smells amazing. “You look good by the way.”

  
Theo scoffs. “I always do,” he replies, a part of him hating how snarky he sounds. It’s a front, one he shouldn’t have to bring up when he’s with Scott, but the habit and reflex is still alive and well. “You do too, I uh like the beard.” He quickly adds, not wanting to let that fake side of him have the last word.

  
Scott smiles, and fuck it’s a beautiful toothy smile. “Oh yeah? I was gonna shave but if you like it so much…”

  
“Don’t.” His answer seems to be what Scott was looking for because the Alpha grins and steals another kiss from him.

  
“Scotty, anything wrong up there? I’ll get Derek.” Stiles’ voice calls out and fuck, way to ruin the mood.

  
“No, we’re fine. We’ll be right down,” Scott calls back and Theo can’t suppress a growl at how Stiles just had to interrupt everything. “Be good,” Scott whispers to him, a mischievous grin on his face and…well he kinda likes when Scott looks at him like that.

  
“Alright,” Stiles answers, footsteps rocketing down the stairs.

  
Scott sighs. “We should probably get back down there.”

  
“Yeah,” He agrees, despite really wanting to stay pressed up to Scott’s incredible body. “Wish we didn’t have to though.”

  
“I know…but,” Scott draws back, freeing him and makes for the door handle. “Hey, you mind if we keep this between us for now?”

  
“No, I understand.” He does, as much as he hates it. The pack doesn’t accept him, well except for Liam, and revealing that he and Scott are interested in each other would just add more fuel to the fire. So, yeah, he understands even if it hurts. But hey, at least he knows Scott wants him.

  
As if reading his mind, the Alpha stops and lays a warm hand on Theo’s shoulder. “Look, I’m not ashamed of you, I just don’t want the pack to-.”

  
“Lynch me.”

  
“You know that’s not what I mean. I just don’t want more fighting between us.” Scott then gets that mischievous look again. “Besides, I think it’ll be kinda hot, us having to sneak around.”

  
“It does sound exciting and it’s definitely something I have experience in.” Theo smirks, feeling all kinds of things swirling inside him when Scott smirks back.

  
The Alpha gives him one more kiss before opening the door and well, Theo isn’t exactly sure how to feel as he follows Scott down the stairs. It’s a mix of things. Hope, excitement, definitely lust too, and happiness. But most importantly, he feels different than usual. He doesn’t know what to call it but it’s different yet nice and reminds of when he first met Scott years ago. Back when they were little and innocent to all the world’s harsh realities. Different yet familiar is a good way to put it and while he’s still not sure what he’s feeling, he will hold on to it as long as possible along with Scott.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Something Different. Mostly just sex but some nice fluff to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is safe and sound. Thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy.

If there was one-word Theo had to choose to describe how he felt about sneaking around with Scott, well it would be…frustrating. Oh don’t get him wrong, sneaking and stealing a kiss or two was fun but the Pack’s constant need for Scott’s attention was certainly an annoying factor. Even now he finds himself yet again robbed of the Alpha’s presence because Malia or Stiles wants to hang out with Scott. In fact, they’ve hardly done any kind of sneaking around because of that. So here he is, just sitting around in Derek’s loft with Liam while Stiles and Scott are out.

Maybe he’s selfish, they are Scott’s friends and pack after all and Scott has been away for a good 4 months, but fuck him if he didn’t want the Alpha all to himself already. No, he probably is selfish, like always and Scott deserves the time to spend with his Pack. He shouldn’t be so needy…it’s pathetic.

“Goddammit,” Liam exclaims, breaking Theo out of his thoughts.

“What now?” He asks, throwing a smirk at the beta’s gaze on the TV.

“Fucking pitcher is useless.” Liam gestures to the baseball game on the TV with a grunt.

“Oh like you could do better?”

“Hell yeah I could.” Liam looks at him with that competitive spark in his eyes.

“Riigghhht.”

“Shut up”

Theo chuckles when the beta lightly shoves him, the wolf’s halfcocked grin nice to see like always.

It isn’t until about the fourth inning that his phone vibrates. Theo quickly pulls it out of his pocket and to his delight, he sees that Scott is texting him.

Scott: On our way back to Derek’s place. Up for a run? Just us?

His heart starts to beat faster. Just him and Scott? Out in the woods all alone? He’s had runs in the woods with Scott before, usually after he messed up and needed to vent somewhere, but their relationship has changed since then. Did he mess up again? No… but why is Scott taking him out for a run then? Shit is this a way for Scott to…end things with him? No, that can’t be it. He’s overthinking this…right?

Theo: Sounds good.

Scott: Alright.

The minutes passed by agonizingly slow for him and Liam’s less than flattering commentary on the game didn’t help. When he finally hears the unmistakable sound of Stiles’ Jeep nearing the loft, he practically could hear his chest tighten in some weird mix of relief and anxiety. He takes a breath, his ears straining to detect the strong and steady heartbeat of the Alpha and the slightly erratic heartbeat of Stiles. The footsteps are what he hears first and then the pulses, until finally the door to the loft opens.

“And I’m telling you that Yoda would’ve kicked Kylo Ren’s ass,” Stiles proclaims, the skinny but strong human walking in first. Theo mentally rolls his eyes. Of course, Yoda would win…

“Okay Stiles, I get it,” Scott chuckles and enters just behind the man. Damn.

Theo swallows because Scott is dressed in just a pair of shorts, shoes and a very flattering black tank-top that proves Theo’s suspicion that Scott bulked up a bit more since he left for college. Those biceps…

“Hey Liam, Theo you ready to go?” Scott greets them, his beard and hair looking great as always.

“Yeah, see ya Liam,” Theo replies and rises from the couch. Liam just nods, the baseball game starting another inning.

“Scott, be careful,” Stiles calls out and once again Theo feels the growl in his throat but suppresses it. He knows why Stiles doesn’t trust him and understands that, but does the man have to verbally express it every time?

“Theo come on,” Scott says, the man already waiting by the door with a ghost of a smile and just like that it was very easy to ignore his anger as he follows Scott out of the building.

It’s only a short walk to the nature preserve from the loft.

“You look good,” Theo finally breaks the silence between them as they start to walk into the woods.

Scott smiles and…Jesus that smile. “Thanks, I figured you would like the top.” Theo swallows and damn, Scott saw that because the Alpha clearly smirks.

“Already trying to impress me, huh?” Theo fires back, letting his own smirk form on his lips.

Scott chuckles. “Maybe.”

They fall back into a comfortable silence, the birds and the cool breeze filling in the absence of noise between them. He follows Scott a little further into the woods, just enjoying the other wolf’s presence and wonderful scent. It isn’t long before Scott finally stops and breaks into a sprint…which is apparently Theo’s only warning that a race has started. He can practically feel the smirk on the Alpha’s face as he races after him…. well Scott did invite him for a run after all.

Even on just two feet, Scott is fast but Theo can keep up…barely. The Alpha clearly hasn’t been neglecting his fitness while away at college that’s for sure. But despite barely keeping up, it is fun to race with Scott, the other wolf moving through the trees and leaves gracefully. For all that muscle, Scott is built lean and powerful and it shows. It really shows.

“Having fun?” Scott calls back, a good meter separating them as they sprint through the woods.

“Yeah,” Theo replies, the grin in Scott’s voice giving him one on his lips. He leaps over a fallen log right as Scott gets on all fours. “Shit.”

The laugh that echoes from the Alpha is like music to Theo’s ears and he drops to all fours as well. Just like he thought, Scott is easily twice as fast on all fours but so is he. His wild side loves it, the wind on his face, the dirt under his hands and that incredible sight of Scott’s ass…damn. He can’t help but zero in on that as he chases after the man and discovers that it’s not a bad way to keep track of him through the trees.

Of course that all goes out the window when Scott disappears.

He stops dead in his tracks, looking around and sniffing the air for the Alpha’s scent. Where the hell did he go? “Scott?” he calls out. Is Scott playing with him? Shit what if hunters are in the woods? Before he can think about that possibility, he catches the man’s scent…

Something slams into him, sending him to the ground on his back and somehow manages to grab his wrists. He growls, claws ready to lash out, his senses sharpened at the threat on top of him. But that scent hits him and two warm puppy brown eyes find his and…oh, it’s just Scott.

Wait, Scott’s on top of him.

The Alpha is breathing a bit hard but is smiling that perfect smile at him and…Jesus, Scott looks amazing from this angle. “Hey,” Scott practically purrs and kisses Theo on the lips. He just melts into it, that beard scratching his cheeks, those soft lips moving with his while the man’s slightly sweaty scent envelops him.

“Hey,” he replies the moment Scott draws back, a cute grin on his lips. “You’re an asshole.”

“You like it.”

Scott goes in for another kiss and Theo meets him halfway this time. He can feel one of the Alpha’s hands leave his wrist and find its way to his chest, the warmth from Scott’s hand bleeding into him despite the fabric of his shirt. He can’t help but arch a bit into the touch, Scott chuckling and releasing his other wrist. Theo doesn’t know where to put his now freed hands, too busy enjoying Scott’s lips on his and it’s almost frustrating. It’s like some part of him is afraid to touch, like he doesn’t deserve it despite Scott practically giving him the right. He sinks his fingers into the ground to keep himself from touching even as he can feel Scott’s fingers starting to trail down his chest.

“Is this okay?” Scott suddenly asks, the man’s voice soft and hot.

Theo has to suck in a breath he didn’t know he needed, the pause giving him enough time to register the words that left Scott’s mouth. “Yeah,” he manages to get out, Scott’s scent and touch wrapping around him. The Alpha grins happily and something tightens in Theo’s chest as those lips find his again. He can’t take it anymore, the heat coming from Scott is too much, and his fingers detach from the ground and find purchase on the Alpha’s back. One hand slips under the tight shirt, feeling Scott’s strong muscles and wonderful heat, the other going southward for that incredible ass.

Scott chuckles above him and Theo swallows the sound, his hand tracing the curve of the Alpha’s ass. Their lips disconnect, Scott seizing the moment to start kissing his neck and Theo can’t stop his hips from bucking upward directly into Scott’s. Fuck. He growls, Scott’s dick hard like his and way bigger than he imagined, the Alpha returning the growl that sends a vibration right into his neck. He curses, Scott making a pleased sound and he feels the man connect their hips.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” Scott says as their hips start to slowly grind together. It’s slow and almost painful but the friction is wonderful and Theo has to resist the urge to grab Scott’s hair and demand for more. So he just nods, feeling the Alpha’s cock grind into his, a familiar wetness starting to form in his jeans.

He groans, meeting the Alpha’s warm but intense eyes before he presses his lips to Scott’s again. Scott eagerly meets him, the Alpha slipping a warm and rough hand under Theo’s shirt. He arcs into the touch, and Scott starts to nibble on his lower lip, a breathy sigh leaving the Alpha’s hot mouth. His cock throbs, wanting more from Scott and he bucks yet again, the Alpha chuckling into his mouth. He repeats the motion, Scott groaning this time and Theo gets some satisfaction from that. Again he bucks, harder this time and the way Scott arches into him sends a thrill up his spine. He smirks, feeling the Alpha’s fingers start to dig into his skin, another groan from the man on top him as he sinks his teeth into Scott’s soft lips.

“Yeah, you like it rough, Scott?” Theo husks, vaguely wondering where this confidence came from.

“Yeah, do you?” Scott asks without missing a beat and the confidence Theo had is zapped away. Damn. A toothy smirk forms on the Alpha’s face, clearly impressed by himself.

Theo’s voice is caught in his throat as Scott sits up and straddles him, the Alpha’s thin shorts not hiding the man’s very impressive package. Scott looks incredible from his perspective, strong and muscular, solid and powerful, the man’s beard and shaggy hair making him look rough and approachable all at once. Fuck…

“Like what you see?” Scott chuckles and all Theo can do is nod as the Alpha palms the erection in his shorts. He sucks in a breath, Scott’s arousal and scent mixing heavily and it only seems to increase as Scott plays with himself through his shorts. His fingers tense, craving to touch the Alpha’s cock but he holds himself back, letting Scott tease him. “Wanna touch?”

“Yeah,” Theo blurts out in a breath and Scott laughs with an adorable grin.

Things seem to go in slow motion for Theo as he watches Scott pull the waistband of his shorts down. He first sees the treasure trail that leads to a nice trimmed bush of dark hairs, Scott’s V cut framing them. His breath hitches for a second, the waistband getting lower and lower until…fuck. The Alpha truly has a dick worthy of one. It’s long and thick, uncut and just…damn it looks good. Scott holds himself from underneath, stroking and exposing that thick head and Theo’s mouth suddenly has an urge to wrap itself around it. He doesn’t fight his urge this time and grabs Scott’s perfect ass to pull him forward across his chest, getting the Alpha’s cock as close as he can to his mouth. Theo doesn’t waste a second, wrapping his lips around Scott’s cock, the hot flesh and salty precum on Scott’s tip making him moan.

“Fuck, Theo,” Scott hisses, a moan leaving the Alpha. The sound goes straight to Theo’s cock as it strains against his jeans but he doesn’t care, too wrapped up in Scott’s cock currently in his mouth. There’s a hand in his hair and he starts to lick the meaty underside of the Alpha’s dick, precum leaking slowly onto his tongue. He breathes in Scott’s musk and arches his head up to take more of the man, Scott letting out a moan above him. “Wait.” He stops and feels Scott pull out of his mouth, immediately missing the man’s cock. Shit, did he mess up?

His chest tightens as Scott gets off him and rises to his feet. “Scott?” he asks, hoping against hope he didn’t just fuck everything up…again.

The Alpha extends a hand. “Come on, let’s go to my place.”

That’s all Theo needs to hear, his chest feeling light and wonderful.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Theo can’t really believe he’s back in Scott’s room. It’s even harder to believe that Scott is leading him to the leather chair in the corner. He follows, his heart beating faster when Scott takes a seat and pulls him into his lap.

“Comfy?” Scott hums, the Alpha smirking at him.

“A little,” Theo replies, matching Scott’s smirk and connecting their lips again. The man’s scent floods his nose, Scott’s arousal and his are almost palpable between them and he can’t resist the urge to start grinding their hips together. There’s a hand on his ass, fingers digging into the denim of his jeans as stubble burns his cheeks. He moans, Scott’s lips soft and hot, the man’s cock hard once again and grinding into his own erection. Theo trails a hand down, grabbing the bulge in Scott’s shorts and swallows the light moan from him.

Their lips disconnect, Scott’s lips going straight for Theo’s throat. He instinctively bares his neck for Scott, earning a hot growl from the Alpha that reverberates throughout his body, a groan leaving him as blunt teeth and a hot tongue start to make marks on his skin. Oh shit…

“Scott, don’t leave marks,” Theo warns and the Alpha withdraws. Their relationship would be hard to deny if the Pack discovers Alpha marks on him. There’s only one Alpha in town after all…

Scott growls. “Sorry,” the man grumbles. He’s about to say something when Scott’s face brightens up with that mischievous grin. “Take your shirt off.” Theo gets the idea pretty quickly. Neck marks are easy to spot but body marks aren’t and the odds of Theo going shirtless anywhere are very slim even in summer. He obeys, stripping his shirt off and liking the way Scott bites his lower lip as those eyes take in his torso. “Damn,” Scott husks, those lips already finding their way to Theo’s pecs.

Theo can’t hold back his moan, not when Scott is starting to bite and nip at his skin and muscle. Fuck he’s glad he took the time to hit the gym extra lately because Scott seems to be really enjoying himself right now. “You like, Alpha?” he half chuckles/half groans as Scott sinks his teeth into his right pec.

“Hell yeah,” the Alpha almost growls, a flash of red in those eyes and Theo shivers. Scott licks a long line across his abs and then wraps his lips around Theo’s nipple and fuck! He bucks hard, a growl emanating from his throat, and he grips Scott’s shoulders as another jolt runs up his body. “You should’ve warned me you were that sensitive,” Scott laughs, his smile simply adorable.

Theo chuckles, letting himself calm down for a second. “Yeah, probably,” Theo huffs, taking a breath that’s full of Scott’s wonderful scent. His cock twitches, the confinement becoming painful, forcing a groan out of him. Theo grabs his jeans, Scott staring intently as he unbuttons and unzips. He quickly dismounts Scott and smirks, removing his shoes, then socks, all while Scott watches him with a heated gaze. Another twitch makes him speed up, his jeans coming off then his boxers, his cock springing out and managing to slap his abs…fuck.

Scott literally growls, the Alpha biting his lower lip again and Theo suddenly feels exposed under those intense brown eyes as Scott gets to his feet. “Lay down,” Scott orders and fuck him if Theo didn’t feel heat rush though him.

He obeys, laying down in Scott’s bed, the sheets full of the Alpha’s scent and softer than he thought. Sitting up on his forearms, he watches Scott strip off his shoes, socks, then shorts plus boxer briefs. His breath hitches just a bit when the Alpha takes his top off because while Scott has always been in incredible shape, it’s clear the man has bulked up while at college and fucking hell he looks good. Scott seems to notice what he’s thinking and throws a cocky grin as he makes his way over to him.

“Fuck you look sexy,” Theo almost whispers, the sight of the naked Alpha standing over him almost too much for his brain to process. His eyes rake over the man’s muscles and smooth skin, the light hitting Scott’s hair perfectly to make it shine like the precum on the Alpha’s hung cock. Jesus…

“I’m not the only one,” Scott replies, his voice smooth yet the heat of sex bleeds through. Theo feels another shiver up his spine, heart beating fast and he’s pretty sure he’s getting high off the pure arousal emanating from them both. “You still want to do this?”

What? “Yeah,” he answers, the anticipation getting to be too much and why the fuck is Scott asking him this? He’s naked and on the man’s bed, hard as fuck and practically smelling of consent. “I think it’s obvious at this point, Scott.” He adds, the small puddle of cum on his abs indicative of that.

“I’m just making sure.”

“Trust me, I want this.” Theo sits up and grabs the Alpha’s cock, giving it a good stroke that has Scott suck in a breath.

“Yeah I can see that,” Scott chuckles. Theo feels a hand in his hair that slowly guides him down and he gets the message. He arches his back, angling Scott’s heavy cock up and shifts closer to the edge of the bed. He licks down Scott’s incredible abs, following the treasure trail, the muscles flexing and Scott moaning.

“Someone’s sensitive”, he smirks against Scott’s hot skin, the Alpha’s dick throbbing in his hand as he finally wraps his lips around the man’s cock. Scott sighs above him, the hand in his hair gripping tighter and Theo takes more of the man in his mouth.

He doesn’t have much experience with this but it isn’t difficult right? Just keep the tongue under the shaft and bob the head right? Theo doesn’t really know if that’s right but he tries it anyway, Scott’s salty and strong precum sliding down his throat. He hums, the cum lighting up his taste buds while the tries to do deeper, Scott’s hung cock twitching wonderfully in his mouth. The Alpha moans, spurring him on and he starts to bob his head like he’s seen in porn, trying to make Scott moan more because that sound is going straight to his own cock.

“Mmm, you’re doing great, Theo,” Scott softly praises, his tone laden with lust.

Something in Theo’s chest tightens and he goes faster, wanting to hear more of Scott’s voice. He starts stroking Scott, swirling his tongue under the Alpha’s shaft, Scott’s Alpha musk making his head feel heavy in all the right ways. There’s another shot of precum that goes right down his throat, and Theo has to grab his own aching dick and pump himself shamelessly to Scott’s moans. Fuck, he’s never been this turned on before, it almost hurts.

Scott pulls him off and Theo can’t hold back the whine as the man’s hot flesh leaves his mouth. He would be mortified at that if Scott didn’t push him back down on his back, the Alpha looming over him in all his glory. “Can I ride you?”

What?

He must have said it out loud because Scott flashes him one of his toothy grins that makes heat appear in his stomach. “I wanna ride you,” Scott reiterates, his voice smooth yet powerful. The Alpha reaches over to his nightstand and pulls a drawer out. Scott retrieves a bottle of lube that looks brand new and Theo is still trying to process everything even as the bottle pops open. “Theo, talk to me.”

“But you’re an Alpha,” he manages to get out. IS Scott really asking for this? Holy shit, he expected to be bent over the bed and fucked senseless but Scott is asking him to do it instead? Or is all this blood being redirected making him insane?

“I know, and as the Alpha, I want to ride you,” Scott replies smoothly as if he’s practiced this. Knowing Scott, he probably has. “So, can I?”

Theo swallows, the question hanging in the air and he doesn’t really know what to think. The mental image of Scott bouncing on his cock is incredible and God he wants that to be reality. It’s just such a shock to him that Scott, the True Alpha, wants to get fucked. Like what the fuck? Did Theo die or something?

“Yeah,” is all Theo can think to say, his mind clouded by the real possibility of Scott riding him and the heavy scent of arousal that just confirms Scott’s desire to do just that. He watches Scott smile, the man squeezing out some lube on his fingers. “Can I watch you…get ready?” he asks, the question leaving his lips before he can think.

Scott just smirks and turns around. The Alpha takes a step back and gets one leg on the bed, his ass presented to Theo. He watches Scott part the right cheek, exposing the hairy hole that clenches as if in anticipation for Theo’s dick. He can’t stop himself from stroking his cock to the sight, precum spilling out of his thick head and coating his shaft as Scott circles his hole with the lubed fingers…fuck. The Alpha breaches himself with one finger, Scott letting out a low moan that’s downright filthy music to Theo’s ears.

“Deeper,” Theo husks, unsure of where he’s getting this confidence from but he doesn’t care as Scott sinks his own finger deeper into his ass. The Alpha sighs, starting to fuck himself slowly, Theo’s cock aching to switch places with Scott’s finger. Scott adds the other finger, the Alpha’s back arching just a bit as he moans, Scott’s hole tightening around the intrusion. “Fuck.” He bites his lip, holding his cock still, afraid of blowing his load at the sight of Scott fingering himself in front of him. It twitches in his hand and he has to let go, gritting his teeth. “Get…ugh, get over here…fuck.” He whines, his balls aching for release. He screws his eyes shut, holding back his orgasm, his claws extending into the sheets and ripping them. He’s shifting, he can feel it, gums peeling back to expose fangs, his eyes having that familiar feeling behind them.

“Holy shit…you look amazing, Theo,” He hears Scott tell him, a weight settling on his thighs. Theo doesn’t need to see to know that Scott is getting the lube ready, he can hear the bottle and the slick sound of the liquid. “Deep breath.” He does, sucking in a breath as he feels Scott carefully coat his cock with the lube. The cool liquid helps fight his orgasm back but Scott’s grip feels wonderful and his cock throbs for more.

His heart’s beating frantically as he can feel Scott settle on his hips, a hand wrapped around his cock that angles it up. Fuck, he’s close, his whole body just begging for it to be over but he fights it back, wanting to give Scott his before himself. When his tip finally touches Scott’s hole, he lets out a groan, his claws ripping the sheets again. Slowly, Scott eases himself on him, the indescribable heat wrapping around him inch by inch. He whines, his groin in pain like his swollen balls but he grits his teeth through it. He’s not going to ruin this for Scott, even if it leaves him with blue balls for weeks, he won’t let Scott down.

“Yeah, look at you,” Scott praises him, the Alpha finally bottoming out on top of him and fucking hell it feels amazing. “Doing this for me, making me so proud.” The praise doesn’t help his orgasm but he wouldn’t trade the thick warmth in his chest for anything. “Fuck you feel good.”

Thankfully, Scott just sits there, not moving and it buys Theo time to regain some control over his body. It wasn’t easy though. The dreams he’s had about being inside Scott don’t even compare to the real thing. The Alpha was tight and hot, the occasional clench gripping his cock in a way that makes him moan involuntarily, and he can hear Scott sigh.

Eventually, Theo manages to open his eyes and fuck…Scott looked incredible. The Alpha was on top of him, straddling his hips, sweat rolling down that perfect chest and his solid abs. Scott’s dick was hard and dripping cum, his balls tight against him. He growls at the sight, his instincts wanting to mark every inch of that smooth tan skin. Scott growls back, a smirk on his bearded face and those brown eyes flash red.

“You ready?” Scott asks almost like a challenge.

“As I’ll ever be,” he replies, smirking at the Alpha.

Scott grabs his hips, warm and rough hands gripping tight as the Alpha starts to slowly move. It’s slow, amazing and torture. Theo has to once again fight back the urge to pound Scott, to fuck the Alpha until he’s spilling inside him. So he grabs the Alpha’s forearms, trying to anchor and stop himself from giving in. Scott seems to notice this though, the man starting to rock faster and harder on his cock. Red eyes flash at him and he growls, Scott picking his hips up and slamming down now and fuck!

“Shit,” Theo growls, gripping onto Scott tighter, the Alpha letting out a moan and leaning closer over him.

“You like that, Theo?” Scott husks, his eyes glowing red and looking almost feral above him. Theo just nods, concentrating on the tight heat that is working his cock for all it’s worth. Scott snaps his hips again and he can’t hold back the whine. The Alpha chuckles, repeating the movement and Theo lets it out this time, not caring how he sounds anymore. “Yeah, get loud. Mmm…wanna hear you, Theo.”

Theo obliges and at this point, he’s pretty sure Scott could ask anything right now and he would comply. So he just lets his voice come out, a string of curses and growls and whines that Scott is equally doing along with him. The sound of Scott’s cock slapping into his abs hits his ears and fuck, it makes him grab it. Theo jerks the Alpha’s cock to the pace between them, Scott’s dick hard, hot and slick with his own cum, the scent of sex thick in the air. He feels himself bucking into Scott, trying to meet the man’s hips as they come down. He’s vaguely aware of how bad he is at that but Scott doesn’t seem to give a shit, the Alpha cursing for more.

It’s then that it hits him like a train, his abs tensing up and he only has a split second to realize that he’s about to cum. He shifts, he can’t hold it, a growl ripping out of his chest as his hips snap into Scott’s and lock into place, his orgasm almost having a desperation to it. Gritting his fangs together, it finally escapes him, his balls finally getting their release. His cock pulsates, Scott tightening around and milking him, something hot and wet spilling across his abs and chest. Jesus Christ…

“Fuck,” is all he can say, his body shaking, his cock spent. There’s a pleasant wave that courses through him, the afterglow making him realize that he shut his eyes and that it’s okay to relax his body. He sucks in a breath, aware now of the fingers caressing his chest with something warm and wet and it’s…wonderful. “That’s your cum, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, taste really good too,” Scott replies, a content and happy grin in his voice. “Want some?”

“Yeah.” He feels a finger run across his right pec and then feels something on his lips. He opens his mouth and Scott slips his finger into him. Theo hums, the salty yet sweet taste of Scott’s cum lighting up his taste buds and he sucks the finger clean. Scott’s finger circles his lips as it withdraws and Theo opens his eyes. Wow.

The Alpha is damp with sweat, shining in the light, his tan skin having a sheen to it that makes Theo just want to lick him clean. But, the happy smile on Scott’s face is breathtaking and he has to touch the man’s bearded cheek and bring him into a kiss.

“Wanna shower with me?” Scott whispers, hot breath on Theo’s sweaty face.

“Hell yeah.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Theo lays on his side eyeing the claw marks he made in the sheets. “Sorry about those, by the way,” he says, a weight settling beside him on the bed, the scent of Scott’s shampoo filling his nose.

“Don’t worry about it,” Scott tells him, the Alpha’s strong arms wrapping around him from behind. He feels Scott nuzzle into his hair, the man spooning him and holding him tight. It feels incredible, Scott’s body heat seeping into him, the man’s hard and strong body feeling solid against his.

“You sure?” Theo knows Scott meant it, but he’s not going to do anything to ruin this moment and what they have, so he has to be sure.

“If you feel bad about it, just pay me back later,” Scott replies, that suggestive tone in the Alpha’s voice making him grin.

“Oh I will.” He chuckles, a bubbly feeling in this chest even as sleep starts to claim him. Scott kisses his hair and hold him closer. He feels protected, safe for once in his life and as different as the feeling is, he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
